Sombras
by LadyCersei
Summary: ¿Lo hueles? Es el miedo.


Hace años -demasiados- que comencé esta historia, así que ya va siendo hora de publicarla.

A pesar de ser un Dramione, no me voy a centrar únicamente en ellos dos, mucho menos esta va a ser una historia solamente de romance, así que si buscáis grandes cantidades de azúcar, color rosa y demás, no es vuestro fic.

Y nada, al lío.

**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece (personajes, lugares, etc, etc, etc).

* * *

**1.**

Era de noche y la luna no brillaba en el cielo, o quizás eran las nubes negras que lo cubrían lo que impedía verla. La lluvia caía y se olía a tierra y hierba mojada, _casi a libertad_; hacía tiempo que esa palabra parecía haberse extinguido. Se escuchaba el sonido de las ramas de los árboles moverse en el aire, como si se estuvieran revelando. Creaban una melodía fácil de tararear y la lluvia parecía marcar el compás.

Hermione cerró la ventana de su habitación despacio e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Se sentó en la cama, sin molestarse en apartar las sábanas, y miró por la ventana una vez más: la oscuridad acompaña a los tiempos que vivían. Rozó con la pluma el pergamino, sin llegar a escribir nada. Había meditado mucho sobre lo que le contestaría a Viktor en la carta, pero todo pareció quedar reducido a un montón de palabras estúpidas y sin sentido. Suspiró molesta y empezó a escribir, parando por momentos para descansar y otros para releer.

Cuando terminó, la muñeca le dolía y los párpados pesaban demasiado. Abrió el cajón de la mesilla y guardó el pergamino y la pluma, después de cerrarlo se acostó en la cama. Tenía sueño y no podía dormir. Le hubiese gustado poder hacer como Lavender o Parvati; tumbarse en la cama y quedarse dormida sin que pensamientos la atormentaran. Era frustrante, además de difícil.

Seguía escuchando la lluvia caer, chocando contra el suelo, rompiendo el silencio del castillo. Hacía tiempo que esa magia que había alrededor, eso que era invisible pero que se sentía y olía en el aire, no estaba. A lo mejor era el miedo de todos, el no saber si cuando se acostaran esa noche volverían a abrir los ojos otra vez. Tal vez eran las miradas furtivas entre alumnos, que parecían acusarse de cosas que aún no habían ocurrido y recordar las que ya habían sido olvidadas. Quizás era que Howgarts ya no parecía tan seguro, que las paredes ya no eran fuertes muros que se alzaban alrededor de todos y los protegían hasta de ellos mismo. Hacía tiempo todo quedó reducido a simples piedras y cristales.

Hermione rodó en la cama por quinta vez, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, escuchaba la voz de Dumbledore diciendo que no había de qué preocuparse, también los susurros en los pasillos. Palabras que se quedaban en el aire para asegurarse de que eran escuchadas por todos.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo despierta, tampoco importaba mucho, pero después de un par de pensamientos más y voces de distintas personas, se durmió.

**OoOoOoO**

Abrió los ojos, aún adormilada, y sólo supo que era de día por la hora. El cielo seguía negro, cubierto de nubes, pero ya no llovía. Eso parecía aliviarle, de alguna forma, aunque sabía perfectamente que daba igual. Todo seguía igual.

Se puso el uniforme rápidamente después de lavarse y peinarse, y salió de la habitación. Vio un cabello pelirrojo al llegar a las escaleras y anduvo más rápida hacia la chica. La saludó con un movimiento de mano y una suave sonrisa, Ginny hizo lo mismo. Bajo sus ojos marrones había ojeras marcadas, resultado de días sin dormir, y éstos también parecían faltos del brillo que siempre había en ellos. Hermione supo que los suyos café lo estaban más aún.

— ¿Has dormido mal, verdad? —preguntó Ginny mientras bajaban por las escaleras. La sonrisa triste que adornaba su boca le hacía parecer más cansada de lo que estaba.

—No —mintió. Era más fácil convencerse a sí misma de que todo iba "medio bien". Ignorar por qué no podía dormir y apenas tenía apetito.

Anduvieron rápido por los pasillos hacia el Gran Comedor. Los alumnos parecían mirarse entre ellos en algunos momentos, en otros se ignoraban como si no hubiese nadie más alrededor. Aún había chicas llorando por los pasillos la pérdida de una muchacha de Ravenclaw de sexto curso. Una chica rubia, bajita y con la cara redonda, que no tenía culpa de nada. Otra inocente más. Algunos profesores decían que había sido un accidente, pero los "accidentes" ya no existían y las muertes eran intencionadas. No sabían cómo había muerto, sólo que apareció en su casa, rodeada de un charco de sangre y con los ojos abiertos. Lo sabían porque lo escucharon, quizás en un pasillo o tal vez en una clase. Daba igual.

Hermione no conocía a la chica más que de vista, pero le dolió, casi tanto como la asustó. No obvió el hecho de que era hija de muggles, sabía que la próxima podría ser ella. Y eso la atemorizaba.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, no les sorprendió el silencio que rodeaba la sala. Sólo se escuchaban algunas risas que no terminaban de hacerse oír. Ron y Harry estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, el primero con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y con la otra sosteniendo un periódico, el segundo con la mirada clavada en el plato.

Hermione se sentó a lado de Harry, y Ginny a su derecha.

— ¿Algo nuevo? —preguntó mirando El profeta por encima del hombro de Harry.

—La muerte de Alicia. Nada que no sepamos; un poco de mentiras y unas cuantas verdades que no significan nada —contestó alto. Enroscó el periódico y lo dejo a un lado.

—Todos sabemos que no fue ningún accidente, no sé para qué intentan engañarnos —dijo Ron, metiéndose un trozo de pollo en la boca.

—Se empeñan en hacer como si nada estuviese pasando. Es más fácil no admitir que ha vuelto; las muertes son las consecuencias de las mentiras —susurró Harry.

Hermione se metió comida en la boca y frunció el ceño. Ginny hablaba con una chica de su clase sobre algo de deberes, y Harry y Ron pronto empezaron a hablar del próximo partido de Quidditch.

El Gran Comedor empezó a vaciarse poco a poco, entre miradas que decían cosas que no se atrevían a soltar con palabras. Los profesores miraban a los alumnos y entre ellos; susurros, asentimientos de cabeza y un par de ir y venir de copas y comida.

Hermione se levantó para ir a clase, seguida de Harry y Ron, y cuando caminaban hacia las puertas, éstas se abrieron de golpe y entró un chico bajo y regordete, con la cara pálida y gotitas de sudor recorriendo sus mejillas. Jadeaba, nervioso.

Entonces, todos imaginaron que lo peor había vuelto a ocurrir.

**OoOoOoOo**

Hermione cerró el libro y dejó la pluma sobre la mesa. La biblioteca estaba más vacía últimamente que antes, y en parte lo agradecía. Pasaba allí la mayor parte del tiempo, como de costumbre, así por lo menos evitaba muchos de los rumores que corrían por el colegio y las charlas entre alumnos que hablaban del tema como si estuviesen informados, cuando en realidad no sabían nada. _Ni ellos ni nadie,_ se recordó.

Todo parecía haber cambiado, más aún, desde la muerte del niño de segundo. No lo conocía, sólo sabía que aquel día de septiembre nadie lo voy en el expreso. Y que era Sangre limpia.

En la mesa que había detrás de ella, unos chicos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff discutían sobre lo que pasaba. Unos decían que Voldemort estaba detrás de todo eso, otros reían al escuchar aquello. Hermione se quedó quieta intentando escuchar la conversación.

—… Yo creo que los profesores saben algo que no quieren decirnos —aseguró una chica de Huflepuff con dos coletas pelirrojas a ambos lados de su cara llena de pecas.

—Eso lo sabemos todos. La cosa es qué nos esconden —dijo un chico delgaducho y de piel morena que Hermione había visto en alguna de las clases que compartían con los de Ravenclaw.

—Yo creo que los Slytherin saben algo —intervino otra Huflepuff rubia —. Están demasiado tranquilos incluso para ser ellos. Ya sabéis, siempre parecen ajenos a lo de los demás, pero… Apuesto lo que sea a que la mayoría de ellos están metidos a más no poder en todo esto.

Se quedaron en silencio después de las palabras de la chica. Hermione meditó sus palabras y se dijo que algo de razón tenía. _Algo_. Era diferente parecer culpable que serlo. Se removió un poco en la silla, que ahora parecía más dura, y ni siquiera el olor a libros antiguos, tinta y pergamino la hizo distraerse de la conversación.

—… He escuchado esta mañana a unos chicos decir que ayer vieron a un alumno de Slytherin diciéndole a otro de Hufflepuff que como dijese algo estaba muerto… —aseguró otro chico castaño de Hufflepuff con los ojos marrones abiertos, mirando a sus compañeros, y hablando bajito, tanto que Hermione no escuchó la última parte de la frase.

Hermione suspiró, se pasó la mano por el pelo castaño enmarañado y se echó un poco hacia atrás. No había otra forma de enterarse de las cosas que por otros, al menos de _esas cosas, _aunque más de la mitad solían ser mentiras.

La señora Pince no hizo nada para callarlos, como de costumbre, sino que permanecía allí, mirando unos papeles que Hermione podría haber jurado que no le interesaban lo más mínimo. La mujer parecía cansada; tenía ojeras marcadas bajo los ojos, que apenas podía mantener abiertos, y sus movimientos eran lentos, como si le costase demasiado mover cualquier parte del cuerpo. De alguna forma, Hermione también se sentía así.

—A lo mejor ese chico sabe cómo los mataron —dijo de nuevo la chica pelirroja que no parecía tener más de trece años —. Dicen que después les sacaron los ojos para comérselos y… —De pronto, como si una mano se hubiese puesto en su boca, la chica se calló de golpe.

Hermione rodó los ojos al escuchar la última parte. _Estupideces._ Cuando la chica se calló de golpe, giró un poco la cabeza, mirándola de reojo; la cara redonda de la chica tenía una expresión de miedo y sorpresa, con los ojos muy abiertos, al igual que la boca. Hermione giró un poco más la cabeza y le sorprendió lo que vio: Theodore Nott, con el pelo rubio cenizo bien peinado, cogiendo un libro, cerca de donde estaban los Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Nott no los miró cuando volvió a pasar por su lado, tampoco dio señal alguna de haber escuchado. Hermione sabía, y también los otros chicos, que les había oído perfectamente.

Nott era un chico callado y solitario que, aparentemente, no parecía _esa_ clase de Slytherin. _Pero las apariencias engañan. _Sabían que su padre era seguidor de Voldemort, y muchos que él también lo sería. _Si no lo es ya_, se dijo, no muy convencida. No podían confiar en nadie.

Los chicos que habían detrás de ella se miraron, temerosos, después uno cogió un libro, intentando esconder algo ya escuchado. Hermione permaneció con la mirada clavada en el libro que sostenía en sus manos, sin llegar a ver las letras y pareciéndole éstas un montón de letras sin sentido alguno. Agitó la cabeza y se dijo que era mejor seguir a lo suyo.

— ¿Veis? —empezó de nuevo el chico de Ravenclaw —. Seguro que irá corriendo ha decirle a sus amiguitos que nos ha escuchado hablar… —aseguró inclinándose hacia delante, mirando a los demás, advirtiéndoles.

Hermione volvió a permanecer estática, clavada en la silla y atenta únicamente en lo que esos chicos dijeran. No pensaba que estuviera bien escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, pero en situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

— ¿Tú crees? A mí Nott no me da muy buena espina, pero quizá no diga nada. Además, tal vez no nos ha escuchado hablar…—La chica rubia se removió en la silla, incómoda.

—Pues yo no sé vosotros, pero no quiero que me saquen los ojos y después se los coman —dijo el chico—. Tenemos que hacer algo.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Adelantarnos a ellos –sonrió y se hizo hacia atrás, dando por finalizada la conversación. Los demás se miraron entre ellos, afirmando sin palabras y escondiendo el temor entre el silencio de la biblioteca.

Hermione pensó en las palabras del chico. No entendía a qué se refería, y supuso que tendría que quedarse con la duda ese día. Dudar de los Slytherin no era algo que uno se planteara, pues, cada vez que los cuchicheos en los pasillos, las acusaciones silenciosas y las miradas que amenazaban con contar una verdad que no existía perseguían a las serpientes, como sombras en las oscuridad que no se alejan de su dueño, nadie se sorprendía. Es más, era lo normal. Ellos hacían como si no existieran cuando los tenían demasiado cerca, pero Hermione sentía sus miradas pasearse por las clases desde algún rincón, siempre alejados, mirándolos a todos. Era como si no formaran parte de aquel castillo. Por un lado estaba su casa, por otro las otras tres.

Se levantó de la silla y salió de la biblioteca sin mirar a nadie. Anduvo por los pasillos casi vacíos hasta llegar a la sala común. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Ron y Harry sentados en un sillón, con Neville a su lado.

—Yo sigo pensando que esos imbéciles tienen algo que ver. Sí, seguro que por eso sólo se les ve el pelo en las clases —decía Ron muy seguro. Calló al ver llegar a Hermione, que se sentó al lado de Neville —. ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Sabes? Dicen que al chico de segundo le sacaron los ojos y después se los comieron…

—Lo sé. Lo he escuchado. Me parece una completa tontería, sinceramente. Y más que piensen que han sido ellos —contestó Hermione con decisión.

Ron miró a Harry de reojo y él le devolvió la mirada. Hermione los miró a ambos y preguntó sin necesidad de abrir la boca.

—Sí, ya sé que quizá suene un poco estúpido, Hermione, pero Malfoy y su grupo… —empezó Harry. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los de Hermione y después desvió la mirada. No hacía falta acabar la frase.

—Tú los has dicho, Harry. Sólo es Malfoy y su grupito.

— ¿Y si Voldemort los está utilizando dentro del castillo? ¿Y si todos los asesinatos han sido para demostrar que va a seguir adelante y no está sólo, que corremos peligro? –Una mueca de desagrado cruzó el rostro de Ron al escuchar ese nombre.

—En ese caso, no creo que lo utilizara a él, Harry. No creo que Malfoy sea tan inteligente. –Se levantó sin decir nada más y después de mirarlos, con la barbilla alzada, salió otra vez fuera, sin saber hacia dónde ir.

Vio a Ginny hablando con una chica de su curso, así que siguió andando. Entonces, cuando pisó los alrededores del castillo, los vio: cerca de un árbol, con la mirada fija en la hierba y pareciendo no escuchar y ver nada, Theodore Nott sostenía un libro cerrado en su mano derecha. A su lado, Blaise Zabini reía; con las manos grandes y oscuras sujetándose el estómago, soltaba carcajadas demasiado ruidosas y desagradables, incluso algo falsas. Hermione paseó la vista alrededor de Zabini, sabiendo que lo vería, y lo encontró: Malfoy, con las manos sujetando la túnica de un niño pequeño, moreno y regordete, le decía cosas que parecían hacerle bastante gracia a sus compañeros. El niño gritaba y todo lo veía borroso, las lágrimas amenazando con salir en cualquier momento.

Los pocos alumnos que había fuera parecían no verlos, o no querían. Hermione apretó los puños, al igual que la mandíbula, y caminó con decisión hacia ellos, con la varita fuertemente apretada en la mano.

* * *

**Y si habéis llegado hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias. **

**Una cosa que aclarar: sí, esta historia la publiqué hace un año y algo, al menos los dos o tres primeros capítulos, pero ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última actualización, así que, como pienso terminarla en un periodo de tiempo relativamente corto, empiezo de nuevo a publicar, para que podáis seguir bien el hilo de la historia. Y eso, para que no haya confusiones. **

**Creía que tenía muchas cosas que aclarar, pero ahora mismo no sé qué. Así que si tenéis dudas, siempre son bien recibidas, además de opiniones tanto buenas como malas. No os cortéis, admito de todo, incluidos reviews.**

**Y nada, nos vemos pronto, queridos. **


End file.
